A conventional wheel assembly for a stroller is shown in FIGS. 4-6, and there will be a complete illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional wheel assembly. The conventional wheel assembly is designed such that the locking device distorts during normal operation to such an extent that it is unable to retain the wheel assembly on its spindle or breaks completely. Secondly, the axle and axle housing assembly is designed and fabricated such that the axle tends to vibrate excessively under normal conditions of operation and wear and tear.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional wheel assembly.